Blog użytkownika:Raity-Roka/rozdział 5
Minette Siedzę sobie spokojnie w domku. Matka znikła , a ja jestem sama. Znowu mogę rozrabiać ile chcę. Tak się cholernie cieszyłam jak nie szłam na wyprawę , a teraz mi się nudzi. Chodziłam po obozie. Nawet wpadłam do domku Afrodyty na mały podwieczorek i malowanie , ale znudziło mi się. Potem do domku Aresa , żeby troszkę się pobić. Jak narazie wygrałam z kimś , ale Clarisse spóściła mi niezły łomot. Potem zaliczyłam domek Apolla , gdzie chłopaki mnie uzdrowili. Potem domek Hadesa , w którym chwilę porozmawiałam z siostrą Jaspera.Następnie zaliczyłan domek Hefajstosa i Zeusa. Ale nudy nnoo. Nawet ta nowa , Megan nie jest w stanie mnie zadowolić. Po ognisku tylko cos się działo , ale przez chwilę , bo później spałam do 12 po imprezie. Bracia Hood to mają imprezy. To była chyba 13 impreza u nich w tym miesiącu. Następnego dnia rano widziałam Jake'a uciekającego w samych spodniach , goniącą go Megan i lekko otępiałą Clarisse. Coś czułam , że Jake uciekał przed Clarisse , bo ta wygrała go wczoraj na ognisku. Chciałam pooglądać pościg , ale Chejron się obudził i ktoś musiał mu dosypać środków usypiających. Jak zwykle padło na mnie. Dostał coś do drinka i znowu usnął. - Ej uważaj bo jeszcze zauważy - rzucił mi do ucha Travis i rzucił poduszką w Conora. Jego brat rzucił w niego piłką a tamten zemdlał. Chejron znowu zasnął , a nas nie ominęła zabawa w sprzątaniu. W końcu kiedy się obudzi będzie trzeba dosypać kolejną dawkę jak nie wyrobimy się z sprzatniem , a to jest możliwe. Gdyby nie ta adrenalinka jaka wczoraj była to nigdy chyba się nie zdaży. No ale cóż takie życie. Usneło mi się znowu. Gdy się obudziłam byłam w piżamce z hello kitty i z uszkami króliczka. Czułam , że to sprawka braci Hood , bo kto inny by coś takiego zrobił? Zrzuciłam z siebie tą piżamę i ubrałam się w normalny strój. Zła poszłam do domku Hermesa. -Który z was ubrał mnie w tą durną piżamę?- zapytałam zła. Travis wskazał na Conora , a Conor na Travisa. Obydwoje nie chcieli dostać z plaskacza więc po krótkiej chwili zdzieliłam ich obu i wyszłam. Gdy poszłam do swojego domku od razu zdarłam tą durną tapetę z mojej koi. Nikt normalny nie powiesiłby przy moim łóżku tapety z króliczkami. Zdarłam ją i powiesiłam plakat. Zamiast głupiej tektury powiesiłam półkę na książki. W moim domu były jeszcze 3 łóżka i dalej pokój z zapasowymi łóżkami i łazienka. Pozdzierałam te okropne tapety z naszego domku i pomalowałam je farbą , a niektóre miejsca plakatami. - Ubrudziłaś się farbą po wyjściu robotników czy rozlałaś na siebie farbę?- zapytał Christopher. Skąd on tu się wziął? Ubrana byłam tylko w sportowy stanik i krótkie spodenki. Już miałam ochotę oblać go fioletową farbą , ale się uspokoiłam. - W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nikt inny nie robi za mnie pracy- powiedziałam do Christophera i wróciłam do pracy. Chłopak chyba nie zrozumiał aluzji i sobie poszedł. W końcu gdy skończyłam , a meble były pokryte folią domek wyglądał cudownie! Z różowych tapet i króliczków domek cały był fioletowy z plakatami i półkami. Poszłam się umyć. Gdy skończyłam się myć ubrałam się i wyszłam. W całym domku jechało farbą. Z pół dnia kręciłam się bez sensu po Obozie , a gdy weszłam do domu wieczorem juz nie śmierdziało. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach